Love Sick
by Haru-Chan143
Summary: This is a story about Inu x Kag/Kik, where Inuyasha chooses Kikyo and Kagome's Love Sick. This is so far only the start.


Love Sick

I've met Inuyasha when i was 15. I just want to see him again. It already been 5 long years. I can;t help but think that his forgotten all about me. I think i will go and see him, just this one time, i mean, he must miss me as well, if he remebers me. So i packed my bag and went off.

When i climbed out the other side of the well, I saw Inuyasha. As i went closer, i saw he was with Kikyo. That broke my heart. Kikyo was the women Inuyasha loved before i came here, then he fell in love with me. I hid behind a tree, trying to hear what they were saying, but i couldn't hear them cause i was too far, and i didn't dare to go closer, so i went around the long way to find Sango and Miroku.

When i got there, Shippo greated me with a 'HELLOOOOOOOOOOO KAGOMEEEEE!!!' I said hello to Sango and Miroku while Shippo went back to eating, then in the conner of my eye, i saw Inuyasha and Kikyo coming this way, so i ran asa fast as i could. Sango adn Miroku chased after me, while Shippo was leaft behind with a mouth full.

Once Inuyasha and Kikyo got to where Shippo was, Inuyasha asked where was everybody? Shippo told them that they went chasing after me. 'Kagome?' Inuyasha thought, why would she be around here. Before Inuyasha could speed of looking for me, Kikyo had grabed him on the arm. 'You don' t still like that brat, do you Inuyasha?' Kikyo asked him. Inuyasha didn't know what to say. He didn't want to hurt Kikyo's feelings but he still loved Kagome.

As i got tired of running, i finally stopped. Sango and Miroku were puffed out, but still Sango asked me whats wrong. I told them everything, how i wanted to see Inuyasha but ended up running away from him because of and Miroku understanded how i felt. Miroku told me Inuyasha must still love made me fell alot better.  
At that time Inuyasha was wondering what to do, so he finally decide to...

…so he finally decide to go after Kagome and tell her everything. But Kikyo didn't let him go so he was stuck. So he talked it out with Kikyo.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, why are you trying to pull away from me, so you still want to go with that little brat?  
Inuyasha: No, but i want to go and say hello to her. Its been a long time, you should go as well.  
Kikyo: WHAT??!! Wouldn't you ranther stay here with me?  
Inuyasha: No, i want to go and see Kagome!  
and the fight continued, and Inuyasha finally won.

So they went to find me. They stopped where Sango and Miroku where sitting and asked them where Kagome went. Then they were off finding me.

Finally, they found me, and i looked back, Kikyo was on Inuyasha's back, that made me angry, so a ran as fast as i could, but Inuyasha still got in front of me with Kikyo by his side.  
Me: What do you want with me Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: I came to see you.  
Kikyo: Yea, and you better be nice cause we had a fight of coming to see you.  
Me: WHAT? you guys had a fight just to see me?  
Kikyo: Yea, we did, i didn't want to, but since i'm so nice to Inuyasha, i let him have what he wanted.  
Inuyasha: Don't lie Kikyo!  
Me: It doesn't mater Inuyasha, your with Kikyo now, not me, i guess i'll just go.  
and i turned and ran away back home.

Kikyo: there she goes, so scared.  
Inuyasha: Kikyo... I'm sorry, i have to be left alone for a while.  
And he walked the way i went. When he got to the well, he sat down and put his arms on it.  
Inuyasha: I still love you Kagome, but i can't bare to break Kikyo's heart, i mean i love her as well, but, well, the truth is that while you were away, Kikyo stole my heart away from you. I'm so sorry, if there is anything i can do to get you back, i will do it...

Now, on the other side of the well, i was there as well.  
Me: Inuyasha... How could you leave me. You promised you would still love me when it was safe for me to go back... but now, your with Kikyo. Why Inuyasha, just why...

Inuyasha: Kagome....  
Me: Inuyasha....

Inuyasha: Who do i love more, i can't decide. I love you and Kikyo both the same. I guess you think i don't love you, but i do, and i have to, because your the one who bought Kikyo back to life. If it wasn't for you, Kikyo would be dead...who do i love more?

Me: Inuyasha, if you don't love me then fine, i'll find another boyfriend. I could always go with Hojo, but he has so many girl fans, i would be to shy to be his girlfriend, but who else is there?  
I went back in and lay on my bed thinking who i should be with.

Inuyasha had gone to lay down under a tree. He realised that the one with the most shade was the one where he had meet Kagome.  
Inuyasha: Kagome, if theres anything, just anything, i'd do it just to get you back...  
and he layed down and fell asleep.

Me: Thats it!! Koga, he dosen't have anyone he likes apart from me, and i like him as well.  
So i went out once again, but this time to find Koga.  
Me: I will just say bye to Inuyasha first.  
So once i climbed out the other side, i ran to find Inuyasha, and there i found him asleep under the tree we met.

Then he eyes shoot open. He sat up and faceed me.  
I didn't know what to say.  
Inuyasha: Oh Kagome, finally i can tell you everything.  
Me: huh, what are you talking about.  
Inuyasha told her everything.  
Me: Oh Inuyasha...  
Inuyasha: Kagome, but i still don't know about Kikyo, but i just don't want to leave you.  
Inuyasha moved closer to me.  
Miroku was right i thought.  
I leant over towards Inuyasha and gentally kissed him on the lips.  
But then i remebered about Koga.  
I stood up...  
Inuyasha: Where are you going?  
Me: Uh, i uh, have to do something.  
And i quickly ran. On the way, i thought about Inuyasha and Koga, how can i choose between them, becasue i couldn't, i went home.

Inuyasha: Why did Kagome want to get away so fast?  
Kikyo: Ugh, stop thinking about her, your with me now.  
Inuyasha: Shut up Kikyo, sometimes your such a bitch!!!  
Kikyo: Well, Kagome is more of a bitch than me...  
Inuyasha: Why you...  
Inuyasha stood up and went to my place.  
Me: 32 x 58= ...  
Inuyasha: Kagome!!! Are you home?  
Me: WHAT!!?? Inuyasha, what are you doing here?  
Inuyasha: Why did yyou run off yesterday?  
Me: ...  
Inuyasha: Are you gonna repliy or what?  
Me: Ok, i'm just sick of you being with Kikyo!  
Inuyasha: ...  
Me: If you like me, then go and dump her.  
Inuyasha: Yea, it's true that i love you, but...  
Me: But what??!!  
Inuyasha: I love Kikyo as well.  
Me: Inuyasha!!  
Inuyasha: Yes?  
Me: SIT!!!  
Inuyasha went into the ground.  
Inuyasha: What was that for?  
Me:Inuyasha?  
Inuyasha: Tell me!!  
Me: ARG, Inuyasha, I'm sick of you loving Kikyo and me!!  
Inuyasha: So?  
Me: So either i break up with you and...  
Inuyasha: and what?  
Me: And you go with Kikyo...  
Inuyasha: what?  
Me: and i go with Koga!!!  
Inuyasha: Yea, you go with Koga, He's got Ayame!!  
Me: WHAT!!! Didn't you know that Ayame got kiiled in a car accident???  
Inuyasha thought to himself:  
Oh shit!!!  
Me: So now theres only me he likes!!  
Inuyasha: So what happenes...  
Me: If you break up with Kikyo and...  
Inuyasha: And what?  
Me: and go with me...  
Kikyo, will find someone like Naraku...  
Inuyasha: UGH!! Will you shut up?!  
Me: Yea, YOU GET OUT OF MY HOUSE IF YOU WANT ME TO SHUT UP!!!  
Inuyasha: ...  
Inuyasha grabed me and draged me though the well.  
Me: Inuyasha!!! What are you doing?  
Inuyasha: Going to decide...

Once we got out of the well, on the other side,  
We saw Kikyo on the other side.  
Kikyo: INUYASHA!!!  
Inuyasha: What?  
Kikyo: Why are you with that brat?!  
Me: Hey, when was i a brat, your the brat...  
Kikyo: Am not!!!  
Me: Are too!  
Inuyasha: Shut UP!!  
Both shout: Who do you like!?  
Inuyasha: Uh, i'll think tonight, bye bye  
and Inuyasha ran off.

Kagome and Kikyo stared at him.  
They looked at each other and smiled.  
Both: SIT!  
They heard a crash.  
They ran over to where the sound came from.  
And there was Inuyasha, face flat on the ground.  
Inuyasha: UGH, I hate it when you two do that.  
Kagome: Haha  
Kikyo: Serves you right for runnign away.  
Inuyasha: HMPH!  
Kagome: Aww, don't be sad.  
Inuyasha: I'm not sad, I'm...  
Kikyo: Angry,  
she said it as she had read his mind.  
Inuyasha: How did you know?  
Kikyo: Because I'm so good, so I know anything, so be with me, the girl you really love.  
Kagome: Hey, don't be with her, shes just plain clay, healed by MY soul!!!  
Kikyo: Well, its not your soul anymore, its mine.  
Kagome: I can't take it anymore.  
And she took out her arrow and aimed at Kikyo.  
Kikyo just stood there, pretending to look scared,  
Inuyasha: Hey Kagome, your frightening her.  
Kikyo thought to herself: At least its working on Inuyasha.  
Then she snapped out of it and grabbed out her arrow and aimed at Kagome as well.  
Inuyasha: NOOOOO....  
But it was too late. The arrows were shot.  
But the arrows hit each other. Inuyasha thought it wouldn't hurt anyone at the end, but he was wrong.  
Kagome's arrow was stronger than Kikyo's and it broke hers, leaving Kagome's going strait at Kiyko.  
Kagome: Shes finshed now.  
Kikyo screamed.  
Inuyasha: Noooo...  
And he leaped forward and the arrow went strait into him, which banged him to the tree Kikyo sealed him to.  
Luckerly, Kagome didn't know how to put a spell on the arrow, so Inuyasha wasn't harmed that bad.  
Kagome: Inuyasha!  
Kikyo: Look what you did now you brat!  
Kagome: What did you just call me?

Kikyo: I called you a ...  
Kikyo's voice was drawn by Inuyasha.  
Inuyasha: (still pinned to the tree) Kagome, what was that for?!  
Kagome: It was an accident!  
Inuyasha pulled the arrow out.  
Inuyasha: Forget it Kagome, You try to help, but you end up making things worse!  
Kagome: But, but, but...  
Kikyo: Shut up!  
Inuyasha went over and put his arm around Kikyo.  
Kagome gasped.  
Kagome: Inuyasha, you would never...  
Inuyasha: Go away Kagome, I don't want to see your face ever again!  
Kagome left, crying.  
While Inuyasha went away wiht Kikyo.  
Kagome: Fine, you can go with Kikyo, you stupid demon!  
She shouted out loud,  
And jumped though the well.  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, you did the right thing.  
Inuyasha looked at her and smiled.  
Meanwhile, Kagome was on her bed, crying into her pillow.  
Kagome: That stupid Presstess and the STUPID DEMON!  
Kikyo stole Inuyasha away from me!  
Her mom came in.  
Whats wrong? She asked.  
Kagome: Inuyasha's gone off with a stupid girl.  
Mom: So his working wiht someone else now?  
Then Kagome remebered that her mom didn't know that she and Inuyasha WERE inlove but not now.  
Kagome: It doesn't mater...  
Mom: Ok, but tell me if anything goes wrong.  
Kagome: I will mom!  
Kikyo: Inuyasha, think of our future together!  
Inuyasha: Yeah!  
Kikyo: Just one thing  
Inuyasha: What?

To be continued

Hope you guys like it, longest story yet, took ages to write, please leave a comment if wish too! ^^


End file.
